Toon Story (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (Incredibles 1 & 2) * Rex - Goofy (Disney) * Hamm - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Andy Davis - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Molly - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Mrs. Davis - Belle (LA) (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Sid Phillips - Odd Todd (Odd Squad) * Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home) * Scud - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) * RC - Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Lenny - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Snake - Shane (The Upside Down Show) * Robot - David (The Upside Down Show) * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Rocky Gibraltar - Kyle Scheyd * Troll Dolls - Aliens (Toy Story) * Combat Carl - Matteo * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Lemurs (Madagascar) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mort (Madagascar) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Annie (Little Einsteins)/Pepita (Coco) * Baby Face - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Legs - Voyd (Incredibles 2) * Hand-in-the-Box - Panic (Hercules) * Roller Bob - Will Blake (Goosebumps (2015)) * Frog - Pain (Hercules) * Jingle Joe - Crab (Help! I'm a Fish) * Rockmobile - Giant Praying Mantis (Goosebumps (2015)) * Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Ducky - Duck (Baby Einstein) * Burned Rag Doll - Peter Rabbit * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Yellow Soldier Toy - Harley Quinn Sofi * Sally - Dot (A Bug's Life) Scenes: * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Buzz Lightyear Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Rex Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Piglet as Hamm char_20202.jpg|Rarity as Bo Peep Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers Photo on 2012-07-26 at 15.38.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Andy Davis latest-20.png|Belle (LA) as Mrs. Davis Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-532.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Molly ODD tODD-1-.png|Odd Todd as Sid Phillips Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Hannah Phillips 65192 bd.jpg|El Diablo as Scud Rocket.png|Rocket as RC Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as Lenny Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark Shane Character.jpg|Shane as Snake David Character.jpg|David as Robot Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Etch IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Scheyd as Rocky Gibraltar Aliens 2.png|Aliens as Troll Dolls Lemurs.jpg|Lemurs as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Annie2.png|Annie as Janie 454.png|Pepita as Pterodactyl RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg|Robbie Rotten as Baby Face Voyd I2.png|Voyd as Legs Panic.jpg|Panic as Hand-in-the-Box Goosebumps teen wolf.jpg|Will Blake as Roller Bob Pain.jpg|Pain as The Frog Crab grin.jpg|Crab as Jingle Joe Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.26.08 pm.png|Giant Praying Mantis as Rockmobile Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Walking Car Imagei found chica in baby einstein by dedsec1999-db8p07a.png|The Duck (from "Baby Einstein") as Ducky Peter rabbit 2018 character.png|Peter Rabbit as Burned Rag Doll Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Huge Red Pickup Truck Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs